


Oh, The Hormones

by av_anders



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Explicit Might Be An Understatement, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Voyeurism, It just kinda happened, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, What Have I Done, run while you still can, this escalates quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_anders/pseuds/av_anders
Summary: What did I just write? Read at your own risk. No kinkshaming allowed.





	Oh, The Hormones

It had started with an innocent infatuation. She was a trainer, hand selected for him by Cor. Of course, he would select her, she had trained with him for years. She was patient, unlike most of the Crownsguard. She accepted him, he was another of Cor’s strays, and they had bonded, which made her easier to work with. She did not go easy on him, or cut him slack, she just as rough as the rest, but she took time to correct the little things, she took time to talk to him. She knew how to reach him, to draw out the most she could in the limited time they had. It had been more or less a snap decision to join, so he could go with Noctis. Vys understood that, but instead of having years to train like Gladio and Ignis, he had months. Vys had been determined to get the most out of that time as she could. This was as much a test for her as it was for him. Cor watched over his progress, and evaluated her successes as well as her failures. 

Perhaps that was why he had been so willing to make sure he attended every training, pushing himself harder than he thought possible. And eventually, it had become more and more for those smiles. The ones she gave him when he executed a grapple correctly, or shot a difficult target. Each one lit up her face, and each one was just for him. 

It was the last month of training that had been the most difficult. She had referred to it as “fine tuning”. It was filled with small innocent touches, and caresses that started to distract him more and more. He had to be able to pass his final evals in hand-to-hand, self defense and target. But he found his mind wandering off at the wrong moment, and making small mistakes that he knew better than to make. But yet each ended in a small touch, a small correction, some small physical contact. 

That’s when the erotic dreams had started, and then started to shift more and more into daydreams. Vys tried to get him re-centered, but his eyes would drift to her mouth as she spoke, watching her soft, full looking lips and imagining what they would feel like against his; on his neck, around his- and that’s when he would find himself chest-down and pinned to the floor. It was embarrassing to say the least. Pinned to the ground by a girl that was smaller than him, in front of twenty or thirty members of the Guard, including Cor, and Vys’ twin, Nyx. He could tell she was getting frustrated. There were no little smiles for him, but she kept her tone light and encouraging. He tried to ignore the open laughter of her brother as well as Cor’s smirk. She spun him around and grabbed both of his shoulders, forcing him to face her. 

“Prom, what gives? You’ve got this, ignore them, it's just you and me. Okay?” He nodded. “Okay. This time I want you to defend, and then attack; your objective is to incapacitate me, got it?” He nodded again. She looked doubtful. Her hands ran up his shoulders to his neck, and he felt his knees weaken. No, he had to get his head back in the game. For Noct. He squared his shoulders, putting on his most serious expression and looked her in the eye with determination. For Noct. “I’ve got this.” 

And he did well. She had started with a series of jabs, and a swift leg swipe that he had blocked and dodged, moving away from her and outside of her preferred close range. She smirked, and went to do a short dash attack, but he had seen this trick and quickly side stepped to move out of range again. He knew he would have to get close enough to attack sooner or later, but he wanted to prove he could stand toe to toe with her. Vys hated close combat, preferring the safety of attacking from a distance. However, if she was forced into close combat, her mode was to move in extremely close and fast and make one or two debilitating shots before moving out of range and finishing them off. It was a useful tactic, but if you could push her into a prolonged conflict without her being able to resort to her normal tricks, she would make a mistake somewhere, you just had to survive long enough to catch it and then live to use the opening. He could tell she was flustered. He had managed to dodge two more dash attacks and an aerial move she would normally use to get behind a target. She was running out of tricks, and tiring out. She relied too much on her Glaive abilities, if forced to stay in standard hand-to-hand combat lasting more than a couple of minutes, she would exhaust the list of tricks she could use. Now was where she would make a mistake. He had no more than thought it when she had spun and rounded to kick at his ribs. He watched how her weight shifted, could see the moment when her balance would be at it’s lowest center of gravity, and struck. He moved quickly to her left out of her line of sight and took out her weight bearing leg. Vys managed a yelp of surprise before he had her pinned to the ground, arms stretched over her head, straddling her hips, the wind knocked out of her. He smiled down at her triumphantly. And he could hear the applause from the others in the room, looking over he could see a smiling Nyx and Cor with what looked like an impressed look on his face. 

And then that part of him took over, the part that appreciated the way she looked stretched out beneath him, arms pinned, completely at his mercy. He appreciated the way her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath, and the way she felt so warm and inviting between his legs. He looked up at her and saw that smile, his smile, and he had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss her. He shook himself free of that image, but it was a bit late, and he could feel his training pants tenting, pressed between them, he knew she could feel it to. “So, I know you are very proud of yourself, but do you plan on letting me go?” She smiled up at him. He could see the laughter in her eyes, but he knew she wouldn’t embarrass him. He released her hands and stood up, before helping her up. She noticed Cor and Nyx walking over and was considerate enough to stand in front of him, blocking their view of his problem. He would have to find a way to thank her for that. Cor congratulated her and told them to finish up for the day. Vys practically glowed with joy at his short praise. As the walked away she turned to him. She gave him a quick hug. He knew she probably didn’t see him as much more than maybe a little brother, so far into the friendzone that he might as well be family. However the feel of her body pressed up against the length of his did nothing for his growing problem. “Don’t sweat it Prompto, it's a natural reaction,” she whispered in his ear before turning to catch up with Cor who was signaling to her to come over. He went to take the longest, coldest shower of his life. 

He wished that was the worst embarrassment he had faced, but it wasn’t. After that, Nyx had taken over more of his hand-to-hand, with Vys supervising and issuing criticism and encouragement from outside the mat. His firearms training however, was still all her. There was just something in the way she corrected him that sent his mind reeling. The way she would line her body against his back, hand on his hip and foot between his legs to shift his stance, the way her breath would wash over the back of his neck, and the small touches as she corrected his wrists and and elbows. He had never thought about how intimate training could be. He fought the urge to make more mistakes just to feel her against him. He wanted to, but he also wanted to make her proud. The way she would smile and ruffle his hair, the way she would would speak to him like he had worth and value. Vys was never sparing in her praise, and the more praise he received, the better he got. Those sessions always ended with him forced to take a cold shower, but sometimes, not even that was enough. He started to enjoy the thrill of getting caught in the showers, his hand on his cock, her name on his lips. He had not intended to get caught by Nyx. 

Nyx and Vys had a strange relationship. He would never understand it, and he wasn’t about to try. However, he remembered Nyx’s suspension due to him beating the snot out of a Glaive that had hit on his sister, and creeped her out. So he had not expected, upon getting caught that Nyx would be just standing there smiling at him. Prompto realized, it was because he wasn’t a threat. Nyx had just shook his head, said something about Cor owing him twenty Crowns, and mentioned that his sister needed someone to watch her apartment over the weekend. He had gotten elected to watch it, as long as him and Noct didn’t destroy it, before Nyx handed him keys. 

  
  


Prompto turned the key in the lock and wandered into Vys’ apartment. He had never been in her private quarters before. Taking his shoes off at the door, he put her mail down on the table in the entryway. He heard her cat before he saw it, a small little cream colored ball of fluff, Noctis had saved and snuck back into the Citadel. He had managed to hide it from Ignis for almost a week until he was caught. Instead of having it sent to a shelter, Noct had begged Regis, and when that failed, Vys had volunteered to take the little ball of fluff in. That cat was probably the most spoiled creature in Insomnia, eating gourmet food, and having every toy imaginable. Noctis came by and would shower it with love and affection, sending Prompto plenty of pics of it playing, sleeping, and just being adorable. 

He went to the kitchen with the small thing trailing him, knowing that it would be eating soon. Fetching the dish out of the fridge he set it down on the floor and watched for a moment as the cat started on something that looked like shrimp and seafood. The cat eats better than he does. He made his way back out to the living area and took in the pictures on the walls and shelves. Many were pictures that he himself had taken, and he felt a sense of pride as he saw them framed and displayed around the room. He wandered the hallway following some of the pictures and artwork that Vys had accumulated over the years. She had a thing for small trinkets and souvenirs, and on every shelf that wasn’t covered in books were little figurines and oddities. She had a spiracorn horn sitting on a shelf, and though he had seen pictures of them in books, he had never realized how long and sharp they were. The same went for the carved behemoth claw that was on a nearby shelf. He made his way to door at the end. He had expected a bathroom, but was instead found himself standing in her bedroom. The bath he found was just off of there. He felt awkward standing in her most private retreat. He could still smell her perfume, and every detail within spoke of the object of his internal obsession. She had both her formal and field attire against one wall. Bed neatly made, a book with a picture of Noct and her with Flooff being used as a bookmark on the night stand. There were surprises as well, like the silk sheets. Vys was a soldier, but her bed was decked out with expensive bedding. Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked in drawers and the closet, finding nothing resembling sleepwear. She also had a collection of soft lacy, and silky undergarments that only further fueled his curiosity. The bathroom was quiet, understated, and clean.The shower was still damp, as was the towel on a hook by the door. Vys must have came back home after their training and took a shower before she left. He found nothing of real interest in there until he looked in the hamper. The hamper was nearly empty, containing only the clothing she had worn during training, but there was a small corner of pastel blue that caught his attention. He pulled it out and found it to be her panties. Soft, silky, pale blue with bits of white and blue lace embellishments. She had been wearing these as she had touched him, and that thought brought back his previously forgotten issue with a throb. The material felt so soft and smooth in his hand, and before he could stop himself he brought them up to his nose. The thought that this would be considered a very creepy stalkerish thing to do came too late as the smell of her filled his nose. He could smell her body wash, sweat, and something that caused his body to ache and his head to spin. He inhaled the scent again, aching with arousal, lost in thought until he was startled to find his hand palming his erection. He was this hard off just her scent, he wondered how she would feel against him, the soft noises she would make. Would she be quiet or would she she beg and moan for him? 

He had wandered back to her bed and laid down. He could smell her shampoo on the pillows which added more to the illusion. Brain fogged over, he found his eyes closing as he ran his fingers over his chest as lightly as she had touched his arm earlier that day. His fingers moved downward catching the hem of his shirt, slowly moving it up to display the abs that she had helped him develop. Using just the tips of his fingers he imagined her running her fingertips along the dips of the muscles, feeling how his muscles twitched and his breath caught in his throat. He could picture her kneeling on the bed beside him, completely naked except for the panties that laid beside his head on the pillow. She would tease him, watching his expression as she bite her bottom lip. He ran his fingers along the waistband of his pants, and down the zipper, teasing with little touches along his shaft that made him whimper. Her fingers would work the belt loose and then the button of his pants, and then slowly work the zipper down. His body felt overly warm, his shirt collar almost choking him. He was tempted to suspend the fantasy long enough to strip, but decided against it, letting it add to the illusion. Instead he needed to taste her. Gripping the panties he pulled the crotch, balled it, and shoved it into his mouth, and beyond the soft cloth it was there, pure and sweet, and the moist cloth added to the experience. He imagined her folds as he laid back, grabbing a fistfull of his own hair. He tugged at his hair, pulling an image of her over him, riding his face, pulling his hair, her sweet encouraging words playing through his mind like a soothing melody broken with sounds of moans and gasps. She had given him the perfect soundtrack to play through. He could feel his cock twitch with need and and neglect, she would tease him. Not giving him enough to get off from. He withheld himself from doing so, he wanted it to be all her. He could almost taste how sweet she would taste, the sweat glistening on her body, the whimpers and she got closer. And closer. He couldn’t take much more. 

He flipped over, pulling her pillows under him. He pushed his pants down, freeing himself, her panties drenched from his mouth, and wrapped them around his shaft. He humped his hand and into the pillows, moaning as he squeezed around himself, stroking and rutting. He could hear her, begging, edging him on, it was too much and he felt himself cumming hard into his hand, back arching as a barely coherent moan of her name fell from his lips. Panting into the pillows, he came down from the greatest high he could remember. 

Slowly reality set in and with it the realization of what he had just done. Vys would never speak to him again if she knew what he had just done. He got off of the bed quickly, taking stock of what damage he had done. The bed was rumpled, and there was a sizable wet spot on the one pillow. He panties still in his hands were sticky and quite possibly torn. He quickly stripped the pillow of its case. Why had he done that? Never in a million years had he imagined that he was capable of doing something so outlandish and creepy. But it had felt incredible. But that didn’t make it less wrong. 

He heard a sound like someone clearing their throat. No, no no. He slowly turned around to find her leaning in the door frame. “So.. You look like you're settling in, feel better?”

“Oh, Six. Vys, I can explain.” Prompto panicked. 

Vys smiled, she didn’t look upset, more curious. “Can you?” Prompto opened his mouth, but nothing came out, giving the impression of a fish out of water. How could he explain this? ”Gods, Prom, relax. I’m not upset. Surprised, sure, but not upset. Do you feel better?” Prompto nodded meekly. “Good. That was one hell of a show, so I think I’ll forgive you this time,” Vys stated matter of factly. Prompto exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was still holding. 

“You aren’t mad?” His voice was thin and small. She shook her head negative. “You’re not creeped out? Not going to send your brother to kick my ass?” She shook her head again, still smiling. “You going to tell the guys so they tease me?”

Vys laughed, and put a hand on his shoulder. “No Prom, this will be our little secret. You can keep the panties by the way.” She moved past him to grab a small case sitting by the dresser. “You do, however, owe me a pillow case. Just tell Ignis that something was on it, and you wanted to replace the set, he knows what I like.” And just like that she was gone. Replace the sheets, got it. Ignis knew what kind. Wait… Why did Ignis know what kind of sheets she liked on her bed? He decided that he wasn’t going to try to figure that out. He was more than grateful she hadn’t freaked out. New sheets were the least that he could do. Perhaps he should replace the panties too. Would Ignis know what she liked there too? Nope, not going to go down that line of thought. He was going to make this up to her. And then the strangest thought crossed his mind. She had said it was a good show. Had she watched him? Had she enjoyed it?


End file.
